<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Lover's Kiss by JaskiersWolf</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26425936">A Lover's Kiss</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaskiersWolf/pseuds/JaskiersWolf'>JaskiersWolf</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Canon Era Geraskier Prompts [27]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Curses, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Feral Jaskier | Dandelion, First Kiss, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, M/M, Protective Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Soft Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Tumblr Prompt, Witch Curses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:13:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,414</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26425936</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaskiersWolf/pseuds/JaskiersWolf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After an unfortunate encounter with a mage, Jaskier finds himself cursed to never be kissed again unless he can find someone who loves him. Enter Geralt.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Canon Era Geraskier Prompts [27]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1982815</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>474</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Lover's Kiss</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Based on the prompt "A little bit of the bards chaotic behaviour getting him into some curse and Geralt saving the day." by Innocentcinnamonpun on tumblr!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Geralt swore as he approached the tavern where he’d left Jaskier. He could hear the brawling from the street and the sound drew out a long heavy sigh from the witcher. He hadn’t been away on the hunt long, it was why Jaskier had opted to stay behind to play his lute for coin instead. It was supposed to be the less dangerous place to be, and yet Jaskier had a penchant for trouble that Geralt just couldn’t fathom. </p><p>He consider drawing his sword before entering the tavern but that would most likely get them both in trouble. If he was lucky he’d be able to grab Jaskier by the scruff of his neck and pull them both out of there before any real damage was done. He huffed and double checked the fastenings on his armour before pushing open the door to the tavern. </p><p>As expected, Jaskier was in the middle of the fray. His doublet was torn open and he was pressed up against the wall by a cloaked individual who had a hand gripped around Jaskier’s neck. Geralt snarled and crossed the room, his presence creating a familiar silence in the tavern. </p><p>“Leave him be.” He growled.</p><p>The cloaked figure, a blonde woman with a freckled face and soft brown eyes, laughed a cold humourless laugh. “Now why would I do that?”</p><p>“Because whatever it is that you think he’s done. I can assure you he’s not worth it.” Geralt shot a weary glare at his friend.</p><p>Jaskier’s cheeks were flushed, presumably from too much wine, and his bright blue eyes were twinkling in the candle light. </p><p>“Geralt!” He grinned which was quite frankly a foolish reaction for someone who was about thirty seconds from being choked to death. “How was the hunt? Successful I take it.”</p><p>Geralt shrugged. “Drowners are dead. More worried about my bard that is currently in a death grip.”</p><p>“Shut up!” The woman hissed and Jaskier gasped as her grip tightened. Any protests he may have had were cut off by the lack of air. “Both of you!”</p><p>Geralt rolled his eyes and sighed. “What did he do?”</p><p>Jaskier croaked and mumbled something intelligible. </p><p>“This bastard tried to seduce my wife!” The woman hissed.</p><p>Geralt was almost tempted to leave the bard to his fate. How many times did he have to save Jaskier’s life because he couldn’t keep his hands to himself? The rumours of Jaskier being a eunuch hadn’t lasted long as his friend’s insatiable appetite for sexual pleasure had put those rumours to rest rather quickly. Geralt had two options that he could think of, use Axii on the woman and convince her that Jaskier hadn’t even looked at her wife, which was risky in front of a whole tavern, or find a way to put Jaskier’s lecherous ways to a stop, for good. </p><p>“I’m afraid there’s been a miscommunication.” Geralt grunted. “The man’s a bard.”</p><p>“Do you think I’m stupid?” The woman cackled. “I know he’s a bard!”</p><p>“And part of his job is to charm people out of their gold.” Geralt continued with a tilt of his head. Jaskier was still gasping which meant he was just about able to breathe but he would probably pass out soon if Geralt couldn’t get the woman to release her grip.</p><p>“But not into their beds, witcher!” She snapped, and pressed her fingers harder against Jaskier’s neck. </p><p>The bard finally had the decency to look afraid, his startling blue eyes met Geralt’s wide and now full of worry. Geralt scowled and licked his lips. </p><p>“An act, I assure you.” He said through gritted teeth, as calmly as he could manage. “Please just let him go.”</p><p>“No!” </p><p>Geralt panicked as Jaskier’s eyes started to roll back. “We’re married!” He blurted out.</p><p>The blonde dropped Jaskier and Geralt caught the bard in his arms. Jaskier gripped onto Geralt’s armour and gasped loudly as he tried to catch his breath. “Geralt!” He mumbled. “Oh gods, I thought I was gone that time.”</p><p>The woman folded her arms in front of her chest and watched them both with narrowed eyes. “Married?” She asked.</p><p>Geralt wrapped his arms around Jaskier’s waist, partly to steady him, and nodded. It was too late to back out now. “Married.” He agreed firmly. </p><p>“What?” Jaskier spluttered and Geralt jabbed him in the ribs. “Oh yes, married! I umm… I’m just surprised to hear Geralt say that out loud. We were keeping it a secret.” He muttered before standing up straight and rubbing his neck, wincing as his fingers brushed over tender skin. </p><p>Geralt frowned. “Are you alright, Jaskier?”</p><p>The bard nodded. “I’ve had worse from jilted lovers…” He paused and grinned mischievously up at Geralt. “Husband.” He sang happily and kissed Geralt firmly on the lips. </p><p>Geralt grunted in surprise but allowed Jaskier to kiss him. It wasn’t unpleasant, in fact Jaskier was a good kisser. Geralt suddenly knew why his bard had never struggled to find a partner to warm his bed. Before he knew what was happening, Geralt was kissing back. He found he wanted to kiss Jaskier, which was a shocking revelation to him. Up until that point he’d only really thought of the bard as a friend, and even then he’d never admitted it before now. <br/>
The vibration of Geralt’s medallion was the only warning he had before he was torn from Jaskier’s lips and pulled violently away from the bard by some unseen force. </p><p>“Oi!” Jaskier snapped as he too was flung back against the wall. “I was enjoying that!” </p><p>“If you really are married then I assure you there won’t be a problem.” The woman who was apparently some kind of mage hissed. “You, bard, will not be able to kiss or bed anyone who is not in love with you.” </p><p>Jaskier spluttered. “Oh yeah, sure, Not a problem. None what so ever!” He smiled too sweetly, trying to regain his composure. </p><p>Geralt couldn’t help the faint smile that graced his lips. Now that was one problem solved for the foreseeable future, although he also did not doubt the bard’s ability to make anyone fall in love with him. At least it would put an end to the more casual trysts. </p><p>Geralt glowered at the blonde one last time for good measure before grabbing Jaskier’s hand and pulling him away from her. “Whilst I appreciate your concern, witch, if I see your hands on my husband again, there’ll be trouble.” He growled and then tugged Jaskier from the tavern.</p><p>They’d barely moved two feet away from the door when Jaskier let out a long groan. “Geralt.” He whined. “What am I supposed to do now?” </p><p>Geralt smirked and patted his bard on the shoulder. “You should have thought about that before you tried to sleep with a married woman, again.”</p><p>Jaskier put his hands on his hips and rolled his eyes. “Yes, thank you! I’ll have you know that she didn’t tell me!”</p><p>“They never do.” Geralt sighed. “Come on, let’s get Roach and move on.”</p><p>Jaskier grumbled and pulled on the lute strap across his chest. “Easy for you to say, you’ve not been cursed.”</p>
<hr/><p>Jaskier was going mad. It had been three months since his run in with the mage and he hadn’t even been able to go to a brothel to satisfy his more lustful urges. It was like a constant itch just under his skin that he couldn’t scratch. It was irritable and quick to anger, even Geralt was pissing him off more than usual and normally Jaskier had a remarkable tolerance for the witcher’s grumpy moods. </p><p>He had hoped that the mage’s curse had been faked but a few failed attempts at even just kissing some truly stunning people had proved his hopes to be false. He hadn’t even had the time to woo anyone. He’d been too busy travelling with Geralt and gathering new stories for his ballads and poems. </p><p>It didn’t escape his notice that his last kiss had been the witcher, and oh what a kiss it had been! He hadn’t expected Geralt to kiss him back. He’d simply been taking advantage of the witcher’s lie to satisfy his own curiosity. Honestly, he’d been in love with Geralt since the moment he’d laid eyes on him in Posada but he’d never really expected to have a chance to kiss his crush, so he really couldn’t be blamed for seizing the opportunity when it arose. </p><p>He sighed and plucked too harshly at the strings on his lute. The tightest, highest string snapped under his fingers and he yelped. “Bollocks!” He groaned and sucked the now bleeding fingertip. </p><p>Geralt looked up from where he was prodding the fire with a stick and sniffed the air. “You’re bleeding?” </p><p>Jaskier rolled his eyes. “Yes, I can see that, Geralt.” He hissed and stuck his fingers back in his mouth. </p><p>Geralt sighed and crossed the camp in two long strides, taking Jaskier’s wrist gently in his hands and pulling the bleeding fingers from Jaskier’s mouth. He examined the wound carefully and hummed. </p><p>“I have some salve if you want but that should heal quickly on its own.” Geralt murmured and gave him a soft smile.</p><p>He’d been doing that a lot recently, smiling, especially at Jaskier. It was wreaking havoc with Jaskier’s feelings. His love for Geralt was burning brighter than it had in years. It almost felt like the brand new fire he’d felt in those first few years of travelling. After a while it had dulled to embers, never dying but more manageable and less painful, but now that love resembled a pyre or a brazier, a wildfire that spread through his entire body and there was nothing he could do to put it out. </p><p>It probably didn’t help that he couldn’t temper the flames with another warm body in his bed. </p><p>He was truly going mad. </p><p>He pulled his bleeding fingers from Geralt’s hand and glared at the witcher. “I’m fine, witcher.”</p><p>Geralt raised an eyebrow at him. “You’re not fine, Jaskier.”</p><p>Jaskier rolled his eyes and snorted. “Yeah well, whose fault is that?” He snapped. “Married.” He muttered. “You couldn’t have thought of a better excuse?” </p><p>Geralt scoffed. “I saved your life, Jaskier.”</p><p>Jaskier narrowed his eyes at the witcher and then flailed his arms. “To the contrary! I am dying, Geralt!” </p><p>“Stop being so dramatic.” Geralt grumbled. </p><p>“I am a bard!” Jaskier pouted. “Bards need to be kissed! To be loved!”</p><p>Geralt’s brow furrow and he huffed, spinning around so Jaskier couldn’t see his face. </p><p>“Oh yeah sure, just runaway from your mistakes. Again.” He snapped.<br/>
He winced at his own words. It was a low blow after Cintra but Jaskier wasn’t exactly in the best frame of mind. He made a note to apologise later when he’d managed to calm down a bit. </p><p>“Fuck.” Geralt growled and then spun around again, freakishly fast. He cupped Jaskier’s face in his hands and pulled Jaskier into a blistering kiss. </p><p>Jaskier squeaked, surprised by the sudden movement. Of all the things he’d expected Geralt to do, kissing him had been the last thing on the list. He’d been hoping to get away with not getting punched in the gut again after his cruel words. </p><p>But Geralt’s lips were on his and all other thoughts left his head. Geralt was kissing him…</p><p>Geralt was kissing him. </p><p>He pushed back on Geralt’s chest firmly with an indignant yelp. “Geralt!” He pointed at the witcher accusingly and stumbled back. “You. You kissed me!?” </p><p>Geralt blushed. Jaskier hadn’t even realised that was possible for witchers but here was Geralt blushing brighter than a ruby in the sunlight and all because he’d kissed Jaskier. The witcher grunted and stalked over to Roach. </p><p>“Oh no. No, no, no. No!” Jaskier trotted after him. “No riding away from me now, Geralt.”</p><p>“Shut up Jaskier.” Geralt growled. </p><p>“You love me!” Jaskier blurted out and then covered his mouth with his hands to stop a peal of laughter from escaping his lips. “You love me.” He mumbled again. </p><p>“Apparently so.” Geralt muttered.</p><p>Jaskier beamed at the witcher and bopped him on the nose. “Since when?” He laughed.</p><p>Geralt snarled and scrunched up his nose. “Doesn’t matter.”</p><p>Jaskier sighed dramatically. “Of course it matters, Geralt. It matters to me.”</p><p>Geralt narrowed his eyes. “Why?”</p><p>Jaskier tilted his head and gave the witcher his most charming smile. “Because I would like to know how long we could have been snogging each other senseless for.” He stated as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. </p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Oh my dear witcher. Surely you know that I love you? I’ve not exactly been subtle with the songs and the whole…” He waved his hands “following you around the Continent thing.”</p><p>“What?!” Geralt repeated with wide eyes. </p><p>Jaskier sighed and shook his head, taking Geralt’s hand in his. “I love you, Geralt. I have loved you since the moment I saw you. So forgive me for wondering when you began to feel the same way.” </p><p>“Not sure. Some time after the mage and the curse.” He grumbled. “Maybe before that. I never did like it when you fucked around.”</p><p>Jaskier laughed. “Oh ho ho! Geralt were you jealous?” </p><p>“No!” The witcher snarled. “Maybe.”</p><p>Jaskier couldn’t take it anymore he squeezed Geralt’s hand and leaned in for another kiss. Neither of them were surprised this time. It wasn’t as heated as the last kiss, they knew they could finally take their time to relish in the feeling. The kiss was slow and filled with all the yearning that had followed Jaskier around for years. He poured his heart and soul into the kiss hoping Geralt would see that it was alright to love him, that he didn’t need to hide it. </p><p>Geralt hummed as they pulled away. Jaskier opened his eyes to find his friend gazing at him with gorgeous amber eyes, smiling that half smile that drove Jaskier mad. “You love me.” Geralt murmured as his fingers stroked Jaskier cheek. </p><p>Jaskier nodded, letting out a shaky breath. “I do. I always have.” </p><p>Geralt rested his forehead against Jaskier’s and closed his eyes. Jaskier smiled and chuckled, wrapping his arms around Geralt’s waist. “She was right then.”</p><p>“Who was right, darling?”</p><p>“The curse. It won’t be a problem after all.” Geralt laughed quietly at the revelation and Jaskier soon joined in before pulling the witcher into another kiss.</p><p>The first of many, he hoped.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Tada! Just a little one-shot of fluffy idiots falling in love for you this evening. :D </p><p>Come find me on <a href="https://jaskierswolf.tumblr.com/">tumblr</a> for more Witcher/Geraskier fun! </p><p>Let me know what you think :D </p><p>- Yaz</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>